One True Wish..... (Part One)
by Ogamano Shi
Summary: One Anime Fan gets her one true wish granted..... Then Chaos breaks out.... Don't worry..... It'll get worse.....


**One True Wish...  
**By: Eva Skye

"Eva!!" her History teacher yelled

"Ummm... what?" Eva said hesitantly as she reluctantly pulled her nose out of her Tokyo Babalyon manga.

"Would you please read off your first five notes on the movie we just watched?" her History Teacher, was smiling. He had never liked her, or at least, that's what she thought. He simply just disliked her reading mangas during his class.

"Umm.... sure.... #1... The Revolutionary War was brought about by..."

Then the bell rang and everyone was free to go. She'd slipped out of the noose by a centimeter that time. Since she never paid much attention to the movies, and instead was always reading her mangas. As she ran out the door she ran into one of her friends, Myra, who was holding a large crystal-looking object.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked curiously

"It's a wish crystal. It's supposed to grant ANY wish, but it says to 'Wish only for your One True Wish, for only those that are True will be granted.' But once you make your wish, it's supposed to happen within an hour!"

"You tried it yet?" Eva asked excitedly.

"No.... I don't know what my one true wish is yet!"

"Can I try, Myra?" She said anxiously.

"Umm... Sure... Do you know what your One True Wish is?"

"Yes! Definately!" Eva was nearly jumping for joy as she took the crystal from her friend and held it. She then looked deep into the depths of the crystal and all the hundreds of images of herself bouncing within its depths. "I wish to have Seishiro Sakurazuka, in the entirety of himself to come here and live with me as if he survives past the end of X." As she said this her friends eyes widened until they looked as if they were nearly popping out of her skull.

"BAKA!!!" Myra pulled out a small mallet that she kept in her coat and hit Eva in the back of the head with it.

"OUCH!! What was that for???" She said as she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"For making such a stupid wish!" Myra crossed her arms and thenput the mallet back in her coat pocket. Then the bell rang again. "Crap! We're late for class! She's going to have our SCALPS!" Myra grabbed Eva by her shirt and they quickly ran to their next class, Art.

"So when does he come here?"

"I don't know. Assuming the thing WORKS -- up to one hour. But for now we've got to finish that picture of Seishiro. Today's the last day we can turn it in, remember???"

"Yeah..."

They quietly walked into class and they got their before roll so they thought that they were safe. That day they got to work immediately and put their full concentration to finishing the picture. They put so much of their concentration to their drawing that half-way through the period, just as they were finishing up their drawing, they failed to notice a tall man with black hair, missing one eye and wearing dark glasses, in an Armani suit and a black trenchcoat walk into their class, talk briefly with their teacher, and then walk towards them. In fact they failed to notice him until he commented on their drawing.

"Quite a remarkable likenes..."

Both turned to face him instantaneously. When Myra saw him she sat bolt upright in her chair and looked as if she thought he was going to kill her. Eva also sat upright in her chair, but then she bowed her head slightly and started blushing so much that the tomato her Art Teacher was using as an example for shadowing, looked pale in comparison.

"Are you Eva Skye?"

"H-hai." Eva said struggling to keep her blush down. Myra smiled and laughed at her friends failed attempts.

Seishiro looked at Myra. "And you are?"

Myra swallowed and then responded, sounding much more composed then Eva had managed. "I'm Myra Ellis. A friend of hers."

"My name is Seishiro Sakurazuka."

"Ah. Eva has spoken about you alot..."

Then their Art Teacher came over. "Eva, Myra, since you've finished your drawing, and your friend from out of town just got here, I'll clear you for the rest of the day so you can get everything in order. Okay? But I expect both of you to be here ON TIME tomorrow. Okay?"

"Hai! Domo Arigato!" They both said in unison. They then got their bags togther and walked out of the classroom. Myra was taking care not to look at Seishiro, Eva was blushing furiously, and Seishiro was watching Eva, quite amusedly.


End file.
